


X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Alternate Ending)

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Rewrite of a previous work, darker ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: This is a revised rewrite of the last two chapters of my X-Men fic of the same name. I wrote this awhile back and I just feel that after that Wolverine cameo in X-Men Apocalypse that X-Men Origins Wolverine needed a darker ending.There is an original character in this, she was in the first version of my Origins movie fic. Her name is Vanessa Pyre... and she is a mutant. When I created her back in 2009 (when I first wrote the movie fic) I wasn't aware of Vanessa Carlyle but my Vanessa wound out being quite similar to the comic Vanessa (even the movie version of her wound up being close to my Vanessa in appearance in the Deadpool movie).Plus, on a side note, I totally can see Johnny Depp playing Nathaniel Essex aka Mr. Sinister ;)And I see the young Stryker from Days of Future Past and Apocalypse in this rather than Danny Hudson.My original fic can be found here... https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176462/chapters/6899982Well with all the explanation stuff out of the way...Do enjoy the read fellow X-Fans :D
Relationships: Logan/Kayla Silverfox, Wade Wilson/Vanessa





	X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Alternate Ending)

Logan’s quest for vengeance is almost at an end. Nearly a week ago the latest woman he has come to love with all his heart was murdered by his brother, Victor.

As he looks to the moon now, Logan feels his heart break all over again.

Kayla… his Moon… he can never touch her again… and he can never die. He lost that option the moment he allowed Stryker to coat his bones in adamantium, but he will cut Victor’s head off before this night is over.

Of that, he is certain.

The plane he is in rocks a little too much for his liking and so Logan grips his ‘oh shit’ handle harder and clenches his jaw as he gives an irritated growl.

“Don't like flyin’, huh?” The pretty boy flying the plane north by northeast says with an amused smirk on his young face. Logan hates flying… end of story. Logan wants nothing more than to punch this fucker right now.

“I’m fine. Just concentrate on what yer doin’!” Logan says more than a touch heatedly and gestures out at the sky before them.

“Ya’ve gotta bit o’ sweat on your brow there.” Remy says and chuckles as he looks right at Logan with a full on grin now.

“Ha-ha… very funny.” Logan snaps. “Just keep yer eyes on the-”

“On the what? The clouds? Keep mah eyes on the clouds?” Remy asks cutting over Logan’s words quickly with an added chuckle and then the plane is rocked by turbulence once more.

“We’re goin’ up and down like a fuckin’ yo-yo here! Where’d ya get this thing anyways?” Logan then snaps angrily as he struggles to maintain his cool, but that’s a losing battle.

“Oh… this is mah baby.” Remy says with a smile as he pats the dashboard lovingly. “Ah won her in a game… Jacks over fives.”

“Great.” Logan says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

“Relax… we’re almost there.” Remy says as he banks the plane and they dip under the cloud layer. “There it is… the island… Three Mile Island.” And the clouds part to reveal the four huge and distinctive looking cooling towers for the nuclear reactors on the island as they glow in the pale light of the moon overhead.

“Hidden in plain sight.” Remy says with a chuckle and shakes his head. “No one’s gonna snoop around a nuclear reactor.” Remy then says with a smile as he looks at Logan. “They all think it’s gonna turn ‘em inta freaks or somethin’.” He then chuckles.

“Like you?” Logan says with a sarcastic bite as the plane shivers.

“Right.” Remy agrees blankly as he looks out ahead and banks lower. The plane comes down to within ten feet of the river’s surface. “Alright… are ya ready?” Remy then asks. “‘Cause it’s now or never.”

“It’s about time.” Logan says as he takes off his leather jacket, sits it upon the seat, then moves behind the seats. He opens the door and slides it back. “Hey! If this makes ya feel any better… this is really gonna hurt.” Logan then says as he gets ready.

“Yeah?! It kinda does… actually.” Remy says with a smirk as he looks over his shoulder at Logan.

“Good Luck.” Logan says to Remy as he prepares to jump.

“Likewise.” Remy says and watches as Logan pushes out and falls from the door.

“Oh… Shit!” He screams and hits the water. Logan struggles to keep to the surface and watches as Remy banks his plane away up into the night sky overhead. Logan then let’s the current of the river push him to the island.

\---x-X-x---

Vanessa Pyre is standing in the lab area… her mind blank yet open to scan those around her as well as receptive to commands from Stryker. She had been brought out of her cell by Victor Creed and made cooperative by being dosed with the mind-control drug developed from Stryker’s own son, Jason. She is to serve as muscle to protect Stryker should Logan show up and become too dangerous to control with words alone.

Her own sharp claws and healing factor, both of which she got from Victor when she drank his blood a few years ago will help her survive the wrath of the Wolverine. She knows he's coming… her premonition power has shown her this… but without a direct command from Stryker, her lips are sealed on telling of what she knows is about to transpire.

Stryker also has Emma Frost around as usual to help him control everyone else in a more subtle way so that everyone goes with what he wants to do… Track and subdue all Mutants. If he can use their gifts, then he will… if not… blood samples are taken… then Victor gets to have his fun.

“How is the process going?” Colonel Stryker asks of the older scientist working on the sedated form of Wade Wilson, his name is Nathaniel Essex.

“DNA splicing of the optical energy gene has begun.” Essex says as he is busy working with Wade’s eyes at the moment. His words somewhat muffled by the medical mask over his mouth as he looks on in awe at what he is doing with rich brown eyes. Vanessa feels an overwhelming sense of guilt and torture at the sight of this sedated man on the bed before her as she watches on… yet she cannot connect why she should feel this way about him.

“Is Weapon XI ready yet?” Stryker then asks of his Chief Geneticist.

“The teleportation power hasn’t bonded fully yet… and won't for another six hours. The same is true for the optic lasers. We need to keep Weapon XI sedated until tomorrow before these new powers will be permanent… sir.” Essex says as he straightens and pulls his medical mask down revealing a well trimmed thin goatee on a handsome face. He turns his brown eyes to the young Colonel and gives him a stern look.

“That's fine, Essex. After all, everything is going according to plan.” Stryker replies quickly then gives his geneticist a warm smile before asking, “And you have the dosing collar ready so that he will be compliant to all my commands?”

“Yes… but you have to recharge the collar twice every twenty-four hours since his healing factor counteracts the effects of the drug.” Essex then says.

“The upkeep will be worth it, so that isn’t an issue.” Stryker replies with a nod as he looks down as his latest work. “And once Weapon XI is awake… you shall serve to test his skills, my dear.” Stryker then adds as he looks up at Vanessa who had stood watch this whole time. “I call this sweet irony… that the man who loves you and went to every length to free you… will be the one to kill you.” Stryker then says as he gives a dark smile to the docile Vanessa.

\---x-X-x---

Logan makes his way stealthily across the island grounds towards a building complex at the center. He lets the middle claw on his left hand slide out and he slips it between the door and the jamb to cut the lock. He slowly opens the door and enters the building making his way silently through the corridors using his heightened senses to locate the guards and other soldiers. He reaches an open area and quickly darts behind a forklift as he hears multiple footsteps as well as scrabbling sounds approaching. He watches as two guards drag a teenaged boy with a thick blindfold on from an open entryway towards large metal double doors on the other side of the warehouse.

Once they enter the metal doors, Logan hurries towards that entryway… he can smell Stryker’s scent and Victor’s all over this huge room and finds that the scents are stronger coming from where the boy was dragged from. He quickly finds himself in a stairwell and so Logan goes up two steps at a time until he hits the landing. Sniffing, he slips along the wall and peeks his head around and notices Stryker… alone and with his back turned to Logan’s position. Perfect. Logan moves away from the wall silently and enters the medlab. He slowly releases the claws out on his right hand then makes his way stealthily across the open laboratory floor. There are hospital beds along both sides, all empty… save for one and Stryker is looking at whomever, or whatever, is under the sheet. Nothing else matters right now… except killing the man who has brought so much misery to him so quickly.

Almost there.

Just a few more yards… and then Kayla will be avenged.

“Welcome back to the war, Logan.” Stryker then says amicably as he lowers the sheet and turns a smiling face to his stalking would-be assassin. Logan stops and stands to his full height. His hazel eyes glare harshly at the smiling Colonel.

“Before I gut you… I wanna know why… why did she have to die?” Logan asks coolly as his features harden though his anger simmers just beneath the surface. Both sets of his claws are out now as he tightens the clench of his fists.

“You want to know the truth? Fine… you deserve to know if you are going to be so stubborn about it.” Stryker says off-handedly as the young man leans against an empty bed next to the one that is occupied. Logan starts to move forward and suddenly a woman with black hair in a posh cut with a blonde streak in her bangs is standing between him and Stryker. She didn’t teleport… he just simply notices her there. She is dressed in a black leather outfit with dark red accents that hugs her shapely form like a second skin. Her honey-hued eyes are hard yet blank as she stares up at him. Logan stops before her… eyeing her closely and sniffing the close air between them. She smells… muddled, for lack of a better word… a strange mix of competing floral, spice, and musk scents that make her smell like a crowd rather than one person.

He does scent Victor and Wade on her. The pointy ‘press-on nails’ look she is sporting as claws make Logan wonder just what her mutation is.

“The truth is this… I needed your healing ability and heightened senses for the Perfect Weapon.” Stryker then says casually.

“The what?” Logan says incredulously as his eyes snap to Stryker yet again.

“This is the Perfect Weapon… the Mutant Killer, Weapon XI.” Stryker then says and a wide grin slides upon his face as he moves to walk around the hospital bed pulling the sheet away to reveal Wade Wilson… now bald, skin all scarred, and with his lips sewn shut with black thread in a triple ‘x’ pattern. He is barely recognizable as he lays there out cold as though sleeping.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ… Stryker, what have ya done?” Logan asks harshly as he looks down at the scarred face and body of his former teammate.

“I have created a masterpiece.” The young Colonel starts in a loving tone as he gazes down at his finest work. “Years of searching and refining… just to find the right combination of powers to create the Perfect Weapon.” Stryker then says as he looks up to Logan, warm smile on his face as a mad glint shimmers in his blue eyes. “My son was the first piece of the puzzle. His unique ability has allowed me to control the …uncooperative tools… that I needed to complete this master work.

“This woman before you provided the foundation. Her ability to incorporate the X-gene of others into her own DNA is quite miraculous. Agent Zero willingly offered his uncanny marksmanship… and Wade… well, Wade wanted to keep up with Victor… which brings me to you. You walked away and I needed something to hook you, reel you back in… especially after our little run in back in ‘73.” Logan doesn't remember much about one week in mid-August that year… between fucking the daughter of Joe Diamond, Boss of the Bonanno Family one night and suddenly he's wrapped up like it's Christmas with steel bars inside a stadium… around the White House then leaving because a guy in a wheelchair made another guy manipulate those metal bars with his mind to free him. Yeah, weird week… so it's not too surprising that he missed something.

“Bradley’s murder didn't inspire you enough, so I had to devise another lure… and if I have learned anything about you… it’s that nothing motivates the men of your family more than revenge. You have made my weapon unstoppable, Logan.” Stryker says still wearing his insane smile. “I really should thank you. So here’s your reward, old friend.” Stryker then says and nods his dark haired head as he looks over Logan’s shoulder. Logan takes the hint and turns around coming face to face with… Kayla.

“W-who are you?” Logan says, his voice nearly cracking as his eyes shimmer at the sight of the woman he loves standing before him… ALIVE. He wants to deny what he is seeing… it’s a bad nightmare and he needs to wake up… but she’s still there… alive and he can smell her familiar scent and hear her breathing, her heart beating. “Jesus… are you real? Or this a trick?” Logan then asks with a cracking voice.

“Oh… she’s quite real, old friend.” Stryker says with a sad smile then gives a disappointed shake of his dark haired head. “Did you really think that I’d let you walk away so easily, Logan?” Stryker then asks curiously as he steps around the bed and stops behind Vanessa confident in his protection. “You’re a dangerous man, Logan… and you know well how I like to keep an eye on dangerous men.” Logan tenses at the label. He feels crushed, devastated, in this instant as he takes a staggering step backwards. His anger starts to flare once more… but he doesn’t know how long it will last… and he wants answers.

“Was it all lies?” Logan asks harshly of Kayla as he stands firm and fixes her with hard eyes. She opens her mouth to speak as her own eyes begin to waver with tears.

“Tell him about the day you died, Silverfox.” Stryker commands coolly from behind Logan as he opens his lab coat allowing her a glimpse of the holstered Beretta 84FS Cheetah and Kayla goes still, her face going neutral though saddened.

“Creed gave me a shot of hydro-chlorothiazide.” She starts and her voice is a dull monotone. “It reduces the heart rate so low that one appears to flatline.”

“So it was all lies.” Logan says with a hint of a growl and his eyes sharpen into a fierce predatory glare at Kayla. His whole body tenses as though he is ready to spring into a murderous rage.

“Don’t be angry with her, Logan. She’s a real credit to your species.” Stryker says with a wry smile at Logan’s reaction. “Did you know that her sister has two abilities? She’s a Metamorphing Psion with skin that changes into diamond. It really is quite lovely.” Stryker then says making conversation. “Kayla’s mutation is in her skin as well. Tacto-hypnosis. She has the power to influence people to do anything she says as long as she is touching them. Quite a useful tool in seduction wouldn’t you say?” Stryker then smiles darkly. “I’m sorry… but it was never real, old friend.”

“It was for me.” Logan says with a sigh as he falls to his knees… broken. His whole reality has been shattered… and this pain, this broken heart is what he is left with… forever. All he wants to do is forget now. Forget it all, the rest be damned. Stryker almost feels sad to see Logan in such a state, but it was by his choice.

“I told you… if you went down this road that you wouldn’t like what you’d find.” Stryker then says with a solemn frown. Logan ignores Stryker and focuses his eyes on Kayla’s once more… all the sadness in the world is held within his hazel gaze.

“That story you told me… about the man who gets flowers for the Moon… I had it backwards. I thought you were the Moon and I was your Wolverine… turns out you’re the Trickster… and I’m just the sorry Fool who got played.” Logan says through his pain. He then chuckles darkly as he breaks his gaze from hers, “The worst part is… I should’ve known… but I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am…” He then looks at her once again, harder now. “But I won’t let that happen to me again. I AM an animal…” Logan growls out then rushes forward and catches Kayla by the throat lifting her into the air by her neck. “I am the Wolverine.” He snarls at her.

“He-he has-my sister, Emma. Trapped.” Kayla chokes out and Wolverine narrows his amber glare at her but he does not feel the spreading warmth that usually accompanies her touch. His grip lessens slightly and he lowers her until her tip toes touch the floor. “He holds her hostage… a slave to his will. That’s what he wants for all of us. Besides… if you run now… he’ll keep coming… until he wins.” Logan drops her then steps away from Kayla and stands there in a moment of silence. He looks over his shoulder at the Colonel then. Rage burning in amber eyes.

“Don’t do anything foolish, Logan. Think this through.” Stryker says as a nervous edge enters his voice as Logan turns slowly to fix him with a cold, golden glare. Logan’s claws pop out once more and he lounges forward… but Vanessa catches him in mid-air and flips him onto the floor. He swipes his claws at her legs but she flips back just out of reach. Logan rolls to his feet as Vanessa flips over him and swipes her claws down his back ripping at his flannel shirt and gouging his flesh beneath.

Logan snarls in pain and turns swinging on Vanessa who dodges each claw swipe expertly. She catches his wrist, using his own momentum, she then turns him around until her chest is flush with his back… but Logan whips his head back connecting with hers to stun her temporarily. He then turns and hits her with an elbow breaking free of her grasp as he goes.

“I knew you had it in ya ta hit women, Jimmy. Looks like we’re more alike than ya thought.” Victor says with a dark chuckle from the other side of the room. Logan growls at his vicious older brother and they charge in a mad dash to clash once again. This time Logan lets loose and he sinks both sets of claws deep into Victor’s chest as he leaps at his little brother.

“I’ll never be like you.” Logan snarls at Victor as he slams the taller man down and removes a clawed hand to swipe at Victor once more, intending to take his head… but Logan is attacked from behind as Vanessa claws his back and neck. The tattered flannel is rent from Logan’s body and he spins in fury to backhand her. She goes flying backwards and hits the wall hard.

“This ends now, Stryker!” Logan shouts as he turns to the Colonel once more. Stryker looks nervous as Logan gets closer.

“Not so fast, Jimmy!” Victor says as he knocks Logan down and digs the long claws of one hand into Logan’s side and the other set slashes out Logan’s throat. It'll take Logan down temporarily.

“Activate the Mutant Killer!” Stryker commands Essex urgently. The Geneticist had returned just moments ago.

“But the new DNA hasn't had time to incorporate itself yet.” Essex retorts as he just stands there near the bed with Weapon XI on it.

“I said do it now, Essex!” Stryker commands once more with a snarl to the Geneticist.

“Very well… but don't blame me later for what happens.” Essex grouses as he pulls out a syringe and complies with Stryker’s insane demands. He injects the high dose of adrenaline into the sleeping form on the bed to wake him up.

“Let him go!” Kayla commands as she grabs Victor by the neck. He just laughs darkly at her.

“Your little trick doesn’t work on me, Honey.” Victor says as he releases Logan and spins to swipe at Kayla with crimson claws. She barely moves back in time to avoid the swipe of his bloody claws. She loses her footing and tumbles backwards landing on her shapely rear. She then crawls backwards as Victor stalks her way.

“After this, Stryker… you and me need to settle our deal. I want unbreakable bones as well.” Victor says as he spares a stern glance to Stryker who has moved behind Weapon XI’s bed. “How about I kill you for real this time?” Victor says darkly to Kayla as he stands over her.

“Victor!” Logan shouts and slams into the taller blonde man. The pair go crashing through one of the observation windows and fall to the warehouse floor below. Kayla gets up and hurries down the stairs. Victor and Logan trade blows and claw swipes until Victor begins to tire and Logan finally slams his older brother down upon the floor.

“Feels good… don’t it? All that rage…” Victor says as he coughs blood up and Logan twists his metal claws in the blonde’s chest causing him to groan in pain. Victor then gives challenging eyes to Logan. “Do it. Kill me. If you can… Brother.”

And for a moment, Logan really wants nothing more than Victor’s blood flowing free and to watch the light leave those intense blue eyes forever.

“Logan!” Kayla shouts as Logan pulls his right fist free and menaces Victor with his metal claws. He readies to cut Victor’s head off. “You’re not an animal! You’re a good man with a dark past… nothing less. Don’t let Stryker win.” Kayla pleads from nearby. Logan’s eyes look to the dark haired woman briefly.

“You are an animal, little brother… just like me.” Victor says weakly and smiles through red stained fangs as he draws Logan’s gaze back.

“I’m not your brother anymore.” Logan growls down and draws back his arm once more. His claws retract as he cries out in rage and punches Victor in the forehead rendering the blonde man unconscious but still alive. He then withdraws his other set of claws from Victor.

These two have gone through much together over the last century and some change. Now Logan will go it alone.

“Logan? I swear I didn’t trick you into loving me… it was real for me, too. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” Kayla pleads through her tears as she walks slowly over to Logan as he steps back from Victor. He then sighs heavily.

“If I can’t learn from my mistakes then I truly am an animal…” Logan says softly. He then turns fully to Kayla. “Are ya alright? I’m sorry for hurtin’ ya earlier.”

“I’ll be fine, Logan… but my sister, Emma… she’s being kept here somewhere. I have to find her and get her out of here.” Kayla then says.

“I think I know where she might be.” Logan says as he leads Kayla towards the large double doors where he seen those guards taking that blindfolded teen earlier.

\---x-X-x---

“Weapon XI is coming online now. God, I hope you know what you're doing, Colonel.” Essex says and Stryker watches as Weapon XI sits up and cracks his neck.

“Excellent. Emma?” Stryker then says and Emma Frost walks out from the other side of the lab. Her face is blank like the living weapon’s who is starting to get out of the bed. “Let’s give our guests a demonstration then, shall we?” Stryker says as he watches Essex hand Weapon XI the top to his uniform. The red and black form-fitting body armor slides on into place and then the Mutant Killer grabs the hilts of the twin katana blades sitting on a table near his bed.

“Adamantium swords and plating sewn into your suit… the best for my best soldier. Now… go kill all those Mutants down there.” Stryker says with a smile as he points through the shattered windows. The Mutant Killer then twirls the straight bladed swords before strutting off to do what he was made to do… under the influence of a telepath, of course.  


\---x-X-x---

Logan cuts through the lock on the double doors easily and once they enter, he and Kayla see a line of cages down this long hall. Each cage contains a young Mutant… each one displaying different mutations like a frosty touch or bony spikes protruding from the skin. There’s so many… easily over a dozen and mostly kids.

“That sick fuck.” Logan says under his breath. He then pops his claws and runs down the center slashing all the locks as he goes. In moments, all the kids are freed and Kayla is looking the crowd over in desperate panic.

“I’m not seeing her, Logan.” Kayla says and looks about ready to cry. “Emma isn’t here.”

“I know where she is.” Vanessa says as she approaches. Logan lifts his clawed hands ready to fight. Vanessa raises her hands in show that she is no threat.

“Really?” Kayla asks pleadingly.

“Yes.” Vanessa says.

“Okay then… Kayla, get these kids outta here… you, take me to her sister.” Logan says relying his plan.

“But-” Kayla starts to protest.

“No arguing… let’s go.” Logan says sternly brokering no room for an argument.

“There are some access tunnels under this whole complex. There’s one that leads under the river to the northern shore. Make for that.” Vanessa says to Kayla who nods her head and the gathered group of Mutants hurries to the large main doors… suddenly a severely scarred, bald man wearing a red and black combat suit appears. He eyes the group eagerly and lifts his swords up in a fighting stance that Logan recognizes.

“Wade? Hey, it’s me, Logan.” Logan says but gets no reaction.

“Wade! You don’t have to do this!” Vanessa says as she pushes forwards to face Stryker’s Mutant Killer. The mind-controlled weapon simply rushes her and stabs one of his swords through her stomach. Vanessa manages to block the incoming swipe of his left blade and pushes him back with her telekinetic power. Logan catches Vanessa as she stumbles backwards.

“Maybe he does have to do this.” Logan says with a frown as he looks at the dark haired woman’s closing wound. “Kayla… get these kids outta here now. Lady… go with them.”

“Emma is with Stryker. You find him, you’ll find her.” Vanessa says to Logan.

“I’ll be sure to get on that as soon as I deal with Wade here.” Logan says as he pops his claws. “Now go!” Logan shouts at the group. They hurry off back the way they had came. “What? No witty comebacks?” Logan says as he makes for the Mutant Killer. “Guess Stryker finally managed to shut you up!” Logan then says as he moves ahead to take on Stryker’s Weapon XI. He uses his claws to block the sword strikes. He then sees an opening and stabs Wade in the gut and runs his claws up but they catch on his ribs and stop.

“What the… You’ve gotta be shittin’ me.” Logan says as he realizes something about this new Wade.

“Stryker laced your bones too?” Logan says confused and watches as the angry red slashes close and heal completely leaving scars. Weapon XI just looks at Logan with that creepy unblinking stare and Logan kicks the Mutant Killer away.  


\---x-X-x---

Kayla and Vanessa lead the group of kids back into the warehouse room but suddenly they are under assault from soldiers with AK-47s. Vanessa does her best to shield the group telekinetically as everyone scurries for cover.

“Hold fire! Shoot on sight!” A soldier shouts and the gunfire dies down.

“I can help!” The blindfolded teenaged boy says from one side of the open double doors. “Just point me at them! I can do it!”

“Okay.” Vanessa says and hurries over to Scott. She shields herself amid the ensuing gunfire as she moves from cover to cover. “Ready?” She then asks and Scott nods. “Alright, stay behind me.” She adds and Scott holds her shoulders. Vanessa then stands out in between the doors and stops all the bullets. Scott then lifts his blindfold and opens his eyes… they blaze with a red fiery light that blasts out like lasers. He swipes his optic blast across the observation windows of the lab above and takes out the team of soldiers. He then closes his eyes and returns the blindfold over them.

“Did it work? Did I get them all?” Scott then asks.

“Yeah… That was some fine shooting, Dirty Harry.” Vanessa says congratulating Scott.

“I do what I can.” Scott says and blushes.

“Alright, let’s go!” Kayla says and soon the group of kids is running across the warehouse floor to the tunnel access stairwell. They start down the tunnels but Kayla stops at a ‘T’ junction. “Keep going.” She says to the kids and they start to head off down the left tunnel. Vanessa stays behind with Kayla and eyes the woman as she favors her left side.

“Where are you going?” Vanessa asks Kayla.

“Back… to find my sister.” Kayla says.

“Emma?”

“Yes.”

“I know where she is.” Vanessa then says.

“Please, take me to her.” Kayla pleads as she grabs at Vanessa’s shoulder. Vanessa looks away for a moment then back at Kayla.

“I can't take you there… I am needed elsewhere… but I will show you where she is.” Vanessa says then uses her telepathy to show Kayla where to go by linking their minds briefly. “Good luck.” She adds before they head back the way they came then split ways.

\---x-X-x---

“Keep the assault up. Don’t give him a moment to recover.” Stryker commands as he rubs Emma’s shoulders. She is seated before the array of TV screens displaying the security feeds around the island. They are both watching the fight between Wolverine and Weapon XI… though Emma has a blank look as she controls the Mutant Killer telepathically. “Excellent… keep it up, Emma. Soon Logan will be dealt with.” Stryker says as he watches with a mad glee in his eyes.

\---x-X-x---

Logan is slashed more than he slashes. Wade’s swords have a longer range than his claws and it is starting to tax Logan’s patience. He needs to take away the Mutant Killer’s advantage… so he slams into Weapon XI and knocks the Mutant Killer back. Wade then falls down a large ventilation shaft and Logan hurries away. He comes to one of the tall cooling towers and begins to scale it using his claws to reach the top. Once up there, Logan turns and looks down to see Wade running to the foot of the tower.

“Let’s see ya dance up here, bub!” Logan shouts down and smirks knowing Wade is going to have to scale the tower like he did… then, suddenly, his old teammate disappears… “Aw shit.” Logan says recognizing Wraith’s teleportation power. Then Weapon XI reappears to Logan’s left. A sword swipes in and catches Logan on his upper arm. He swipes his left claws out but the Mutant Killer is gone only to reappear and slash Logan’s right thigh. Logan cries out as he is forced to take a knee then one of Wade’s swords stabs down through his back to pop out of his stomach.

\---x-X-x---

“Now take his head off… quickly!” Stryker commands as he eyes the feed from the top of the tower. Emma focuses…  


\---x-X-x---

Weapon XI raises his other sword and readies to strike… but he is grabbed from behind and thrown from the tower. The Mutant Killer vanishes…

“Nobody kills ya but me.” Victor says as he gives a dark smirk and helps Logan stand. They share a moment to eye one another but then they both notice Wade reappear on the opposite side of the tower.

“Quick! Back to back!” Logan says and the two brothers spin around. “I got him!” Logan says as he watches the Mutant Killer run at him then flip and disappear.

“No ya don’t!” Victor says as Wade reappears and he is kicked in the face. He slashes at the Mutant Killer but the fucker vanishes. He reappears slashing at Logan then vanishes and kicks Victor then slashes him across the chest before vanishing again. Logan manages to block the coming attack as Weapon XI reappears and even scores a hit before the bastard can vanish.

“What? Where’d he go?” Victor says as Wade just disappears.

“I don’t know… stay sharp.” Logan says as they keep a watchful eye out. They both notice Wade reappear on the opposite side of the tower’s lip. He eyes the pair eerily as he tilts his head and suddenly his brown eyes flicker with red energy as his skin blackens around his eyes.

“What the hell?” Logan asks just before the red laser beams shoot out and strike the tower where they stand. Logan and Victor jump away and are separated. The Mutant Killer reappears next to Logan and unleashes a full blast of his optic lasers directly into his chest. Logan is knocked down but quickly blocks the blast with his claws so he can heal. Wade is then gone and Victor gets a taste of the laser eye beams. Logan notices his claws are glowing red hot and that the Mutant Killer’s back is to him as he attacks Victor. Logan rushes forward, red hot claws raised, ready to strike. He swipes those claws… but meets nothing but air… as a smaller form swoops in and takes Wade Wilson away up into the sky.

\---x-X-x---

“I've got you, Wade.” Vanessa says as she holds her lost love close. “Now get out of his head, you bitch!” Vanessa yells as she looks Weapon XI right in the eyes. The red glow begins to blaze and Vanessa uses her telekinetic power to tilt his face down as she holds him out at arms length. The ensuing blast goes straight down and hits the reactor cooling chamber at the base of the cooling tower. There's an explosion below but Vanessa ignores it as she focuses her telepathy through Wade and straight to Emma Frost… who screams and grabs at her head as she turns to diamond before Stryker.

“Damn!” Stryker says as he readies his controlling drops for his pet telepath. So close… so very close to getting rid of both Logan and Victor… but then his Perfect Weapon wasn’t enough… all those powers and the Mutant Killer just wasn’t enough… and now that Weapon has been taken away. He then sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Then a thought strikes him…

“Maybe it’s not about the right combination of powers… but rather the use of one… Time to use my Fail Safe.” Stryker says out loud as he watches Emma return to flesh with hopeful eyes. She is stunned and confused for a moment… and it's long enough for him to push her head forward and administer the controlling drops. “Time to get into the minds of Animals… starting with Victor.” Stryker says with a smile as the drops begin to take effect.

\---x-X-x---

Logan retracts his claws wincing at the burning pain in his forearms as he helps Victor stand. The tower has been structurally rendered unsound and is cracking at the bottom. Soon it will collapse and bury them in the rubble.

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Victor. We’re done.” Logan says sternly as he gives a hard glare to his older brother. Victor just gives his signature dark smile.

“We can never be done, Jimmy. We’re brothers… and brothers look out for each other… always.” Victor says smoothly then strolls over to the edge of the tower’s lip as it begins to crumble right out from under them. Victor then leaps from the edge and disappears in the rising dust as he slides down using his claws. Logan takes a moment more… knowing that this is going to hurt… a lot. He then jumps and slides down the tower using his claws as well to control and slow his decent. He hits the ground and rolls. The pain is great and if he didn’t have unbreakable bones, Logan is sure he would have broken his legs.

Logan rolls and shakes his head temporarily stunned from his fall… then he looks up and sees a huge chunk of the tower coming down upon him. Logan rolls over onto all fours but before he can even move… Gambit appears. The Cajun Mutant uses his power to give him a boost to jump up and tap the falling chunk with his staff causing it to crumble to dust in a burst of magenta energy.

“Did ya miss me?” Gambit asks with a smirk after he lands and turns to face Logan.

“Oh… Jesus Christ. It’s just you.” Logan says as he huffs out a relieved sigh.

“Ya know… when ya said that you were gonna kill everyone… Ah must confess, Ah thought ya were exaggeratin’ a tad, mon ami.” Gambit says as he helps Logan stand.

“Tell me somethin’… bub. Do I look like a man who exaggerates?” Logan then says a little gruffly as he brushes some dust off.

“Nope.” Gambit says with a smile.

“There’s some kids trying to get off the island… they took an access tunnel under the river… go check and make sure they got out. I’ve got one last loose end to tie up. We’ll meet back out here.” Logan says sternly.

“Alright. Ah know where to go.” Gambit says and runs off. Logan then heads back to the main building, but before he can enter… he is slammed with a psychic assault. It feels like a crushing margarine mixed with spinning dizzy vertigo.  


\---x-X-x---

“That’s right… sever all connections to his memories about me… just like we did with Victor. I WILL not have either one of them hunting me.” Stryker says as he smiles and watches the screen where he can see Logan writhing upon the ground twisting in agony from the mental assault. Stryker wonders if Logan will respond as Victor did… jump up and act like the animal he truly is with growls, snarls, and roars rather than words. Emma’s work with Victor had been quick… she just let his animal side out and suppressed the memories of Stryker leaving much of his past untouched.

“Any and all units in the area… Head to the North quadrant. There is an asset near the Main Building’s Tower assess. Use tranq darts on this one boys… and lots of them. Stryker in route.” Stryker says into the military issue walkie-talkie on the control panel in front of him. He then steps away from the seated Emma Frost.

“Emma!” Kayla exclaims as she rushes in through the open door. She reaches for her sister and turns the chair around to look into her older sibling’s blank face. “Come on! Snap out of it!” She then lifts a hand to touch her sister’s face… that's when a gunshot rings out… and blood splatters on Emma’s face as the bullet catches Kayla in her left shoulder only to exit out her chest.

“I’m starting to get annoyed by all these interruptions. Please, continue, Emma.” Stryker comments as he lowers his gun and returns to the blonde’s side turning her chair back around.

\---x-X-x---

Gambit hurries down the access tunnel. He has run this route once before so he knows it by heart. He hurries up the incline and looks out at a large clearing between the industrial complex behind him on the river bank and the wooded park to the north. There’s a strange black jet there and a middle-aged man with dark hair in a wheelchair with an odd blue-furred beast man standing behind him. Remy is struck by the kind smile of the man in the wheelchair… but very unnerved by the blue beast… so he turns and hurries back the way he came after watching the kids make it to safety.  


\---x-X-x---

Emma finishes her work with Logan and then closes her bright blue eyes.

“Excellent work, Emma… now… awaken Logan.” Stryker commands and his eyes fill with a puzzled look. He looks down and sees Kayla is still alive… but barely… and she is gripping his ankle. He then raises his hand with the gun and presses the barrel under his chin. He swallows hard as he is fully aware of what Kayla could make him do in this moment.

“I should… make you… put a bullet… in your own head… for a change.” Kayla says darkly as she eyes Stryker. Her voice is weak as the blood loss sets in quickly. “But that would make me no better than you. Throw the gun away.” Stryker throws it away. Relief floods him for a brief moment. “Now…” Kayla starts and Stryker looks down at her puzzled as well as worried… but she doesn't finish her command as she goes still… expiring quickly due to the sudden failing of her damaged heart. Stryker releases a relieved breath as he moves his foot to rid himself of the dead woman’s touch.

“We can still salvage this.” Stryker says as he looks at the security cameras once more. The dust is settling out there.  


\---x-X-x---

The dizziness abates and the man shakes his head. He looks around and sees the devastation around him… like a war zone. He wonders where he is, what happened here, why is he here… this then leads to the realization that he doesn’t know WHO HE IS. He looks down at the weight upon his neck and notices dog tags. He gets brief confusing flashes of wars beyond count. He shakes his head to clear the images and focuses on the tags. They say ‘Logan’ on one side and ‘Wolverine’ along with a serial number on the other. He knows this has to be his name. Then suddenly a figure comes out of the dust cloud.

“Who are you?!” The confused man says aggressively as he eyes the man that appears. The new comer raises his hands to show he isn’t a threat.

“Whoa. Easy now. Easy. Ah’m a friend.” The new comer says in a southern accent.

“Really? Then what’s my name? Tell me!” He says angrily as he eyes this new comer with suspicion.

“Logan… your name is Logan… and Ah’m Remy, remember? We came here together and you tore this place apart… now we gotta leave ‘cuz the folks in charge aren’t gonna like what ya done here.” This man says to the confused Logan.

“Okay…” Logan says and nods his head. “Let’s go.” The two men start to head off towards a dock area… but suddenly, Logan hears several puffing sounds causing him to pause briefly. He is quickly struck with several small darts as Remy continues to run away.

“Come on! My plane’s right here!” Remy says as he reaches the small aircraft. He looks back and sees that Logan is down and being shot at repeatedly by men in army fatigues. “Dammit.” Remy mutters and gets in his plane taking off before the commandos can get him too.

Logan struggles to get his arms under him as the onslaught of tranq darts keep him docile. His vision wavers between clear and blurry… and he's drooling. Suddenly, a pair of really nice black men’s dress shoes appear in his tilted view.

“Yes, not a total loss after all.” He hears the smooth, deep rumble of a young man's voice then he's being forced down onto his stomach and his muscled arms are being bent behind his back and the chill of cold metal snaps closed over his wrists and hands.

Logan growls and clenches his fists testing his new restraints… then there is sudden, immediate sharp pain in his hands and Logan becomes aware that something… or rather, somethings are sticking out of his hands. He just roars out his rage and snarls at the men around him.

“Temper, temper, Logan. If you insist on acting like an animal… then I'm going to treat you like one.” The sharp dressed, young man says with a smile. He obviously knows Logan, but Logan doesn't have a fucking clue as to who this guy is. “I've got plans for you… Wolverine.” He then adds calmly and that cold smile widens more, yet never reaches his eyes… and the Animal knows he's in trouble now.


End file.
